Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby/Phone Calls
These are all the phone calls in Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby. Night 1 Uhm, hey. Ohai dere! I'm Tonic, the location's founder, and I decided to give you a message to help you get settled on your first night. I'ma be like that Phone Guy, from Five Nights. Anyway, Tonic Lobby has animatronics, and I heard they're not nice at night, they may kill you, which sucks. But hey, you have a door and mask which'll defend you from them! It's simple, and easy. You cannot keep your door up for long, as it'll open itself. There's also arcade machines to your right, but don't play them, I don't reccommend doing it at night as those animatronics I mentioned earlier will get you. Anyway, I'll call you back next night. Goodbai! Night 2 You still there? Great, Night 2, knew you'd do it. Anyway, we have a new animatronic called Legs, one person I found on the Five Nights at Freddy's fanon wiki told me to add him to the lobby. Now he's here, but he seems a bit, broken, don't ya think? I decided I'll fix him next week. Anyway, there's not much to say tonight. Make sure no animatronics get in your room, and everything is running perfectly, uhm, goodnight. Night 3 So, Night 3 it is. It's not really special, seems animatronics haven't been active that often though, my friend Hazard has decided to call you today. *voice change* Hello? Oh, I'd like to tell you something about Metal Tonic. He's a bit of a ghost, appears on the arcade cabinent. He can appear outside the hall as an head, use the door, the mask wont work then, it'll only work if he's IN the office. Also, beware on those animatronics more than usual, they can hurt, similarly to FNAF. Anyway, that's all I gotta say, bai! Night 4 Ugh, not been a great day for me, been on an adventure. Uhm, I'm very tired today, so it's a short message. The animatronics have been deactivated for most of the day, so they may be very active tonight, I don't plan on using them as much later days. Anyway, I'll have to call you tommorow, I gotta go sleep, y'know, kid stuff. Night night, sleep tight, *static and demonic voice* don't let the animatronics bite. Night 5 Hey hey, Night 5, you made it this far? Great, anyway, people have been saying that the animatronics are aggressive, and police and stuff are gettin' suspicous, I want you to keep a rough eye out on animatronics tonight, and probably tommorow night. Also, I forgot to tell you about the kitchen installed last night, it's great, we make food and stuff, probably gonna do some spaghetti and pizza. JK, JK. Anyway, I'll call you tommorow night, bai! Night 6 OOOOOOH! You're here! I didn't think you'd come round. Anyway, this is the last night, unless you go for overtime, the place is now under investigation, so, please keep an eye out on those animatronics, they may be like 10/20 mode or somethin'. I don't want any trouble here, I may remove the animatronics. But, just stay safe, and stay focusing on the animatronics. GOOOOOOOD NIIIIIIIGHT! Night 7 (the night 6 of this game) Yo, you there? Oh, remember me? I'm Hazard, that guy who told you about Metal Tonic? During dayshift the animatronics were completely deactivated, you're not allowed to do next night, another nightguard is taking your place and you can take dayshift. I quit already. Anyway, I'll try to contact you in the morning, 'night! Night 8 The same as Night 1. Category:Games